cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shimrodian
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Alliance: New Polar Order'' |- |'Updated' || November 27, 2007 |- |'Capital' || The Imperial City |- |'Official Language' || English |- |'Government' • Monarchy | The Monarchy of his Imperial Majesty Lord Shimrod. |- |'Team' || Red |- |'Formation' | April 4, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 31,739.595 |- |'World Ranking' | Ranked #1,119 of 31,869 Nations |- |'Alliance Ranking' | Ranked #20 of 651 alliance nations |- |'Area' • Total | 2,370.346 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 68,886 Citizens 19,958 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Dong |- | Resources • Connected | & , , , , , , , , , |} Shimrodian is a nation run by Shimrod, currently a member of the New Polar Order. Has previously been a Bank Executive, Batallion Banker, Diplomat and Cultural Attache' for the NPO, The Rising Sun Minister of Foreign Affairs, President of the GSNN, Minister of both Internal and Foreign Affairs and Emperor of the Empire of Tamriel. Government and Politics Monarchy Actions Shimrodian was once the Ministry of Foreign Affairs for the Empire of Tamriel, then it was the Capital as Shimrod was elected as the Emperor. It then joined the New Pacific Order and became a Banker, fought in the Great Patriotic War, against rogues and then left the New Pacific Order to join the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving. It has since left GOONS and started the Global Society of Neutral Nations (GSNN), leaving that for The Rising Sun where it was the Minister of Foreign Affairs for two terms, pretty much setting said alliance up in the political arena. It then returned to the New Pacific Order as a Bank nation, Scribe, Cultural Attache' and Diplomat on the New Pacific Order's behalf. It then left the New Pacific Order and returned to the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, to leave again and after a while create The Imperials. After leaving The Imperials after getting into a war with GOONS, Shimrodian applied for \m/embership but left quite quickly to join the New Pacific Order under the rule of Ivan Moldavi. Since Ivan Moldavi was couped he canceled his application and joined the New Polar Order. Shimrod currently leads Shimrodian as a member of the New Polar Order soldier, among other duties. Structure Shimrodian is structured around an all-encompassing Dictatorship style Monarchy, controlled by the ruler Shimrod with a Senate to run the day to day affairs of the Nation. Financial • Purchase Transactions: 2468 • Total Income Taxes Collected: $1,806,512,918.02 • Total Expenses Over Time: $1,778,418,858.94 • Bills Paid: $818,168,632.07 • Purchases Over Time: $960,250,226.87 Foreign Aid Shimrod has commanded the Shimrodian Senate to give out $53,800,000.00 in aid to the New Polar Order so far. Shimrodian has been aided $18,000,000.00 by the New Polar Order so far after being stuck by 14 nuclear weapons in a row. International Agreements and Alliances Shimrod, the leader of Shimrodian is a member of the New Polar Order. It is also a signatory of many international documents due to it's time in Government in a number of other alliances. Economy Shimrodian has a very solid economy, with citizens making approximately $337.98 daily before bills, paying the Government $101.39 per day in bills, leaving them with $236.59 for themselves at the end of each day. Production Shimrodian produces Coal and Sugar and trades with 5 other countries. Taxation The current level of taxation is set to thirty percent (30%) for all citizens of the nation, this gives the Government approximately $101.39 per person, per day in taxes. With the current population of 68,886 tax paying citizens (military is exempt) the government receives approximately $6,984,351.54 per day. Culture • Primary Ethnic Group: Caucasian • Religion: Judaism Demographical • Monetary Information: • Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $337.98 • Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day: $101.39 • Avg. Net Daily Population Income: $236.59 • Population Information: • Total Population: 82,885 Supporters • Population Per Mile: 34.97 Population Per Mile • Civilians: 68,886 Working Citizens • Miscellaneous: • Total Infrastructure: 6,326.15 • Literacy Rate: 100.00% • Land: 2,370.346 mile diameter •1,360.215 from purchases/sales/gains •709.284 in modifiers •277.347 from natural growth. History The nation of Shimrodian has had a long history. First created on the 4th of April, 2006 at 7:20:54 AM, making it 602 days old (as of the 27th of October), Shimrodian joined the Elder Scrolls alliance - The Empire of Tamriel. This is where it made it's debut as the EoT Minister of Internal Affairs, eventually being elected to the Minister of Foreign Affairs position during it's first run for that position. Shimrod, the leader of Shimrodian held this position for around about two months, that being two terms, before it took it's chances and ran for the position of Emperor against the alliance's founder and current Emperor - Joanu of Urlen. Shimrod was successful and took control of the alliance, only to leave it in disgust less than 3 weeks later after implementing a number of new policies. After that, Shimrod moved to the New Pacific Order, an alliance he had gained friends in during his time as the Ambassador to the NPO. During in this time in the NPO, Shimrod became a Banker, reaching the height of Bank Executive - making him one of 4 people in charge of the bank (each controlled one department). It was his work and participation in the Great Patriotic War and the fact that he pretty much organized the NPOs rebuilding effort that lead him to a position of fame and love in the New Pacific Order (something that is long gone now). Shimrod soon left the NPO for a change of scenery, starting the 3-day old alliance "International Confederate Army." This alliance was a flop, underwent a name change to "International Coalition of Allied States" and was shut down after less than 1 day with the name change. Shimrod then rejoined the New Pacific Order and returned to his position in The Pacific Bank, but was just a normal, although influential, banker. After about 2 months in the NPO, Shimrod once again left, this time trying out another alliance - The Order of the Phoenix, which was, once again, a complete failure. He then turned his eyes to the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving (GOONS) and joined them, instantly gaining their respect and friendship (perhaps through the fact that he sent out $15,000,000 to their members of his own free will), and became one of the few GOONS allowed in the NPOs private chat room. (At the time only GOONS Government were allowed in). Shimrod stayed in GOONS until December 16, 2006 when he resigned due to a real life situation, and Shimrodian continued to be an indipendant state - still under GOONS protection, and with full access to their boards as he was a trusted and well-liked friend of many GOONS, particularly their leader, Dizzay. It was not until around about January 15 that Shimrodian rejoined the Alliance arena - starting the alliance "Global Society of Neutral Nations," which was, surprisingly, not a complete flop. The alliance is now dead, after being taken under as a protectorate of the GOONS, and Shimrod left for "The Rising Sun," an alliance founded after the >_< (now known as \m/) break off. In The Rising Sun, Shimrod was instantly made the Minister of Recruitment, a position he held for about 1 day until he made a swap with the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Gerald Meanẽ. He held this position for two terms, during which time he organized and passed around about 15 Non-Aggression Pacts, was elected an Aqua Team Senator, and designed such treaties as the United Aqua Front and The Harmless Sun Accords, to name a few. Shimrod then returned home to the New Pacific Order where he once again became a banker, becoming the Gamma Batallion banker, a position that put him in the third rank in the New Pacific Order bank (outranked by the Bank Executives and Chairman of the Bank. As per Lord Nebulous' resignation of his posts, Shimrod also took up the position of Omega Batallion banker, being the only person in the Order to be in direct control of two Batallions funding. He also took up the position of Imperial Ambassador to the Grand Global Alliance, become quite good friends with the members, especially Bilrow, a member of the GGA Trimutive. He was also a Scribe and Cultural Attache' to the Grand Global Alliance (dual assignment to them) and Guns of Glory. Prior to his resignation from the Order on the 10th of April, 2007 he pulled out of all his duties in the New Pacific Order due to a hectic real life schedule. As per an agreement with the New Pacific Order Emperor, TrotskysRevenege, Shimrod will never be returning to the New Pacific Order and was masked as "Banned/Hostile." He has since been re-masked to "Polar Order." From then, Shimrod temporarily joined the Green Highland Guard in a dual role - Highland Lord and Chairman of their bank. He resigned later that day having set up the bank to a level he felt comfortable with. Shimrod then resided in the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving once again, and had sent out $15,000,000 in aid to his fellow GOONS on his first day. Since then, Shimrod has left GOONS and created "The Imperials" - an alliance based on Imperialists and Elitist ideals. He left The Imperials when attacked by GOONS to save them from any damage and eventually got peace and joined \m/. He was a \m/e\m/ber for approx. 10 days before defecting to the New Pacific Order to once again serve under Ivan Moldavi - that fell through when Ivan was couped and Shimrod applied for, and was accepted into the New Polar Order where he has a bright future. In the recent war, commonly called the "Unjust War" Shimrod sent out $18,000,000.00 in aid to his fellow New Polar Order members, then joined in the fight, engaging one opponent from the non-disbanded alliance \m/. That war lasted 7 days, with Shimrodian being declared on by one GenMay member and entering its second ever Nuclear War. This war resulted in 7 nukes being sent both ways, and both nations taking a huge amount of damage. Shimrodian was then declared on by two Goon Order of Neutral Shoving nations (a former alliance of his) with both wars being Nuclear. It was these wars that earned Shimrodian the right to the Ruby Badge of Fire in the New Polar Order, a badge which shows that a nation has been the victim of 14 nuclear weapons or more. It was after (and because) of these nuclear war that Shimrodian was the recipient of $18,000,000.00 of New Polar Order aid which has returned the nation to a decent state in which it returned to its previous role on the New Polar Order. Through its service to the New Pacific Order Shimrodian has been awarded a number of awards, these are; Great Patriotic War Badge Great War III Badge It also has some badges showing what positions it has held, these are; Batallion Banker Bank Executive Cultural Attache' Scribe Imperial Ambassador Through its service to the New Polar Order Shimrodian has been awarded the following awards; Great War Patch - Awarded to all who fought in the Great War LUEser War Patch – Awarded for fighting in Great War II Great War III War Patch - Awarded to all who fought in GWIII. The Unjust War Patch - Awarded to all who fought in the war against the Unjust Path Arctic Thunder - constantly sacrificing and powerful Polar Warrior - distinguished on the battlefield Ruby Bands – For nations hit with fourteen or more nuclear weapons (Also has the Black, Silver and Gold bands, however Ruby is the highest and is therefore the one that is worn). Polar Banker - Nation who gives great quantities in aid Banking Assistance Award – Awarded for amazing efforts in assisting the bank. Imperial Medal of Honor - someone who has shown unwavering loyalty to the Order, and has served the Emperor honorably Military • Total Active Service Members: 19,958 • National Guard: 19,958 • Spies: 160 • Deployed Peacekeepers: 0 •'Total Casualties:' 292,651 Men and Woman have died defending Shimrodian and Shimrodian interests abroad. Defcon Level: 5 Threat Level: Low Goal: To last another year. Current Conflicts N/A Past Conflicts Too many to count. -Fought on Pacificas side in the Great Patriotic War. -Attacked many Rogues in defence of allies. -Fought on Pacificas side in the Third Great War against Legion. -Fought against Fraternite of GOONS for a short period as an EoG. -Fought as a \m/e\m/ber against the Legion. -Fought for Polaris in the Unjust War. Category:Nations Category:New Polar Order